Please take me home
by Littlefish30
Summary: Male Machoke/ Human Male He'll let you take her home It whets his appetite He'll lay you on the throne


_Five hundred years ago. Humanity was in the state of turmoil due to their negligence towards planet Earth._ __

 _Countries waged war against one another. The battle consisted of pride, honor, wealth, power, resources, and most of all, survival._ __

 _Instead of living in harmony and cooperating with each other. Nothing but bloodshed came from the hundred years of war. The war raged on and ended with the decimation of mankind._ __

 _Those that survived made refuge and constructed a pact to sustain human life and the world itself._ __

 _The radiation left by the war mutated both everything that it managed to touch. Wildlife creatures with extraordinary capabilities got referred to as monsters but with the ingenuity of man. The crystals that were mined during the war can temporarily contain these creatures but only by the power of will. Should the beast have more determination than the user, then the length of captivity is shortened._ __

 _In time. We learned to live with these creatures. Today we coexist with them and call them Pokémon._ __

 _Crystals are only distributed to proper authorities and that its use had been banned to prevent inequality between Pokémon and man._ __

 _Pokemon and man have a unique lifestyle. There are those that entertain, cook, tailor, and many more to further improve living. But the most popular of all lifestyles is the battle of both Pokémon and man._ __

 _Humans partner up with Pokémon and do battle with other competitors. Humans would fight with the aid of their Pokémon partners or utilize their potential fighting with them._ __

 _Battles are unique. There are humans who fight beside Pokémon and there are those that fight behind and support their partner._ __

 _No master and pet relationship of some sort. Only friendship and brotherhood._

 _ **  
**_ _ **Year 2605**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Country - Remnant of the Philippines**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Location - New Makati City**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Landmark - Neo-Ayala Triangle(Coliseum)**_ _ **  
**_

**'Hey Jake!'** A boy with short black hair spins around and holds his bag to prevent it from swinging.

 **'Yes, Sharon?'** The girl with light brown hair smiles and holds out a crystal to show her best friend.

 **'What the heck are you doing with a crystal? Nobody is allowed to have one unless they have a partner!'** The boy was glad that they are of the same height and that he tried his best to grab the object from his friend's hand.

 **'Relax dude. I have a license'** Sharon grabs something from her pocket and shows it to Jake.

 **'You have a partner?'** The girl nods enthusiastically and starts to walk beside her best friend.

 **'How did you form a link with a Pokémon?'** The boy asks and tried his best not to sound scared.

 _ **'I saw her by the old Skyway forest. At first I got surprised that a water-type Pokémon ventured far from their habitat. I was about to head home but I heard someone yelling and saw that there was this boy who has partnered up with a Pikachu that wore a red headband. They were trying to fight with the water Pokémon but she is not interested and too afraid. I told the boy to stop and leave her alone but he won't listen. He ordered his partner to attack the innocent creature. I grabbed a branch that I found beside the bushes and rushed forward and batted the Pikachu away. The guy was ticked off and ordered the Pikachu to attack me. I braced myself for the lightning bolt but the Pokemon behind me leapt above me and spew twirling bubbles that blasted the boy along with his Pikachu. After that, we both got to spend time together and the rest is all history'**_ the boy chuckled and Sharon had to raise her eyebrow.

 **'It's so you to just jump in and save someone'** Sharon laughed with her friend and people started to give them weird looks.

 **'What kind of Pokémon is she anyway?'** The two walked past the mall that they usually hanged out in.

 **'Oh, she is a-!'** Jake was about to ask his friend why she stopped but when he looked to where his friend stared at. There lies an unconscious Machop full of cuts and bruises. It is wearing shorts and a torn t-shirt.

The street they were in was long abandoned but people sometimes use it. The two teenagers were not surprised to see that there are no humans or Pokémon in sight.

 **'We have to help him!'** Sharon had rushed to aid the fallen Pokémon but Jake shouted for her to stop.

The boy nodded towards the broken down house to his friend's left. Sharon turns to her side and gazes at a Haunter.

 **'Ghost-type Pokémon are not aggressive Jake'** the girl tried to decipher what is going on.

 **'If he did not do it then wh-?'** The boy gets cut off by a howl.

 **'That's a-!'** Sharon tried to grab her crystal from her pocket but the canine pokemon tackles her and tried to bite her face off. She drops her crystal and it fell away from her.

 **'A Houndour!'** The girl knows her friend is scared and still asked for aid.

 **'Jake. Throw me the crystal!'** The boy fiddles on his spot but hurriedly grabbed the fallen crystal but before he could throw it with his bad aim. The Houndour leaps off of Sharon and goes for him instead.

 **'Run!'** The girl goes to the fainted Machop as her friend ran away from the canine Pokémon.

 **'Come on get up!'** Sharon shakes the fighting Pokémon but it did not even twitch.

She makes her to her bag and searches for a particular crystal that would summon her partner.

 **'Evelynn!'** Sharon kisses the crystal and holds it close to her heart. Green sparks fly around her and surrounds her before a green furred Oshawott appears. The otter-like Pokémon bursts forth with water dancing all around her.

Evelynn hugs her partner and Sharon laughs a little before telling her that they need to get serious.

 **'Sharoooooon!'** Sharon points to the Houndour and tells Evelyn to cover Jake while she tries to temporarily link the unconscious Pokémon to a crystal.

Jake drop rolls and gets cuts along the way. He manages to dodge the claws meant to scathe him.

The canine Pokémon snarls at him and Evelynn jumps in between them and blows bubbles that made the aggressive Pokémon back away.

'Watch out!' Evelynn tried to jump away from the canine Pokémon but got bitten and thrown of the side.

 **'Eve!'** Sharon forgets about the Machop and grabs one of her batons and runs to protect her partner.

 **'This is bad. This guy is too** strong' Jake points to the hostile Pokémon and Sharon notices it has some sort of crystal embedded on its front left leg.

 **'We need to get that thing off him!** ' Sharon nods and swipes at canine while Evelynn provides long range support.

 **'He's too fast and strong. Jake. Use that crystal and get that Machop out of here!'** Jake is scared of Pokémons let alone touch one but he needed to make sure this one is safe.

 **'Form...bond...'** the Haunter from before appears behind Jake and the boy screams on top of his lungs.

The battle seems to stop and everyone stares at him.

 **'What? This guys is a Pokémon and a ghost!'** Jake waves his hand madly and grumbles while the battle continued.

 **'Okay, Jake. You can do this. A ghost is telling you to bond with this guy who can strangle you to death. No pressure. Or I can just try to heal him if Sharon has a potion in her bag'** the boy shuffles through his friend's belongings. He fist pumps and grabs a pink spray syringe.

 **'Here we go'** he sprays the contents on the Machop's face and the Pokémon's breathing got steady.

 **'Good** ' Jake slowly tries to put his hand on top of the Pokémon's forehead but flinches when it stirs and slowly open its eyes.

 **'Ner..'** the Machop is saying something but it is barely audible.

 **'A-are you. U-uh, okay?'** Jake does his best not to sound weak but he quivers as the Machop looks at him and leans over the Haunter for support.

The Haunter points behind Jake and the boy turns to see what the Pokémon wants to show him.

 **'Sharon!'** Jake shouts. He sees that his friend is on the ground knocked out with Evelynn shielding her and firing water bubbles at the Houndour.

 **'Oh no!'** The Houndour sees that the Machop is awake and goes for him.

 **'Run!'** Jake screams at the Haunter and Machop before jumping in front of the two Pokémon.

Time went by slowly and the boy blocks the incoming tackle with his bag and body. The impact made Jake drop on the floor and cough out blood. This is one of those soul damaging attacks that powerful Pokémons can only use.

 **'Run..'** Jake holds the canine off with his bag and kept using the contents against the Pokémon.

 **'Take this!'** Jake points his friend's lighter and his air freshener at the maw of the canine and makes a flamethrower with it.

The Haunter happens to know what a healing salve is and knows how to cure my affliction. It rubs the ointment on the boy's chest. His bloody coughs ended.

 **'Go to a nearby PokeCenter. Go!'** Jake looks at Evelynn and motion to the streets forked road and orders her to use the crystal and bring his friend with her.  
 **  
** **'I just need to get rid of that darn crystal!'** Jake uses his small frame to evade each bite given to him.

 **'What are you all waiting for? Go!'** The Oshawott, Haunter and Machop stare at him.

 **'What?!'** He notices that something is shining in his breast pocket and see that it is the crystal.

The Machop gets off the Haunter and runs towards Jake as a link starts to form. Pink light hovers around the two.

The Houndour leaps away and dark energy started to form around it.

 **'What the!'** Jake sees the Machop takes his shirt off and pink flames cover the upper part of his body.

The Machop clashes with the Houndour and the two wrestle.

Jake and the Haunter hear the siren and notices that a motorcycle is coming towards them.

 **'Finally!'** A female cop officer gets off the vehicle and flicks the hair to her left. They see her sapphire earrings glowing.

 **'Garen!'** The officer calls out and she halts in front of the two battling Pokémon.

A Nidoking wearing a customized officer uniform appears from the blue light.

 **'Shatter the ground and seize the canine!'** The officer shouts, and tells everyone to hold onto something.

The Nidoking stomps on the ground and made it quake.

Jake managed to hold onto a tree while the Haunter carried his best friend.

The two battling Pokémon look at the much larger one.

 **'Officer! We have to take that crystal off the Houndour. It made him crazy and powerful!'** She nods at kid and told her partner to subdue it.

The Machop backs off and throws a piece of a broken building at the canine.

The officer aims her pokedex at the canine and detected the power level of the Pokémon.

 **'It's level 30!'** Jake gapes at the announcement and came to Sharon and Evelynn's side.

 **'Good job Eve. We managed to stall a level 30 Pokémon'** The Oshawott coos and leans in for a touch. Jake hesitates but pets her head.

 **''Come on Sharon! You've had harder hits than this. Wake up!'** The boy tried making his friend smell his sock but it was not effective.

They all heard the roar of the Nidoking before turning to look at the aftermath of battle.

 **'Is it over?'** The smoke dissipates and reveals the officer removing the crystal and telling her partner to carry the incapacitated Pokémon.

 **'Child!'** She refers to Jake as he stumbles from his position.

 **'I need both of your names and contact details'** Jake complied and she tells him that they will both be giving their testimonies tomorrow and are excused from class the whole day. The Houndour is in dire need of medical attention.

 **'Take your friend to a nearby hospital. You should let your partner rest there as well'** the officer hands him her card before leaving off with her partner Garen with the sleeping Pokémon at hand.

The Machop looks worn down and tired. Sharon on the other hand is starting to wake up. Jake smiled and rattled his friend (just because they are best friends, it doesn't mean that he is not going to troll her).

 **'I'm awake you crazy dinggus!'** She shouts at her friend and flicks his nose. The two laughs, along with Evelynn. Remembering that they are not alone. The trio look to the Machop that is staring at them.

 **'You should head to the hospital, Sharon. You took quite a hit'** She gives him her smile and shakes her head.

 **'I'm fine. That Machop right there looks worse than me. He's bruised and look at those cuts. We should get him to a nearby hospital'** the duo both walked close to the kneeling Pokémon.

 **'Hey... you're bruised. We should get to a hospital to heal you'** Sharon lends her hand but the Machop only stared at Jake. His eyes are calculating and serious. The boy hid behind Evelynn who hid behind Sharon.

 **'I think he would rather talk to you. You sissy!'** Sharon laughs a little before pulling Evelynn away from her friend.

 **'What? Heck no! Here's his crystal. You take him!'** He tries to hand the crystal over to Sharon but she just shoves it back.

 **'...ma...'** The two pals stopped bickering when the Machop starts to speak. Sharon pushes Jake forward and as the Machop falters. He catches the unconscious Pokémon. The weight, heavy on his shoulders.

 **'Don't tell me that I have to carry him'** Jake groans with Sharon's reply along with her partner. Jake asked if he could use the crystal but she told him that it might frighten the Machop when it wakes up or gets out.

 **'Come on, I'll help you, you weak sissy'** Sharon laughs at her friend grumbling and hauls the Machop along with them together.


End file.
